The Architect (The Matrix)
The Architect is the creator of the Matrix in The Matrix trilogy. History Matrix Betas Once The Machines have enslaved humanity, a program called the Architect created a peaceful simulation called the Matrix and the Agents led by Agent Smith. At first the Architect attempted to make a utopia but ultimately the human mind refused that type reality. As a result, it was the first beta. After some unannounced amount of time he created a world similar to what we see as modern time but with nightmarish creatures. The second beta failed as well. The Prophecy As time went on the Architect and a program all human knew called the Oracle formed a way to keep the Matrix and humans under control by forming a story meant to give hope to the few who knew the truth. It turns out that the One is meant to reboot the Matrix about every one hundred years to keep the humans and presumably the Machines from becoming extinct. The Five Ones Every century for five centuries, the Architect has met the first five Ones. He gave them a choice to reboot the Matrix or leave humanity extinguished. All five of them chose to go to the source. The sixth Matrix has begun. The Sixth One One hundred years have passed and the Architect sees Neo. He explains to Neo that the One prophecy is false and that Neo is the result of a systemic anomaly. Unlike the previous five Ones, Neo has deep feelings with Trinity. Neo has a different choice compared the first five Ones. Peace Since Neo made peace with the Machina, the Architect highly doubted the peace will last long. Personality The Architect uses very advanced vocabulary which emphasizes his infinite intelligence. The Architect is very racist towards humans. The Architect is also humorless and has no emotions. Quotes *"You have many questions and though the process has altered your consciousness, you remain irrevocably human. Ergo, some of my answers you will understand, some of them you will not. Concurrently, while your first question may be the most pertinent, you may or may not realize, it is also the most irrelevant." *"Your life is the sum of a remainder of an unbalanced equation inherent to the programming of the Matrix. You are the eventuality of an anomaly, which despite my sincerest efforts I have been unable to eliminate from what is otherwise a harmony of mathematical precision. While it remains a burden assiduously avoided, it is not unexpected, and thus not beyond a measure of control, which has led you, inexorably, here." *"The first Matrix I designed was quite naturally perfect; it was a work of art, flawless, sublime. A triumph equaled only by its monumental failure. The inevitability of its doom is apparent to me now as a consequence of the imperfection inherent in every human being. Thus I redesigned it, based on your history, to more accurately reflect the varying grotesqueries of your nature. However, I was again frustrated by failure. I have since come to understand that the answer eluded me because it required a lesser mind, or perhaps a mind less bound by the parameters of perfection. Thus the answer was stumbled upon by another: an intuitive program, initially created to investigate certain aspects of the human psyche. If I am the father of the Matrix, she would undoubtedly be its mother." *"Denial is the most predictable of all human responses." *"Hope. It is the quintessential human delusion, simultaneously your greatest strength and your greatest weakness." *"What do you think I am, human?" Trivia *Sean Connery was originally going to play the Architect. *The Architect created both the Matrix and Agent Smith, which makes him the Bigger Bad. Category:Bigger Bads Category:Evil Creator Category:Power Hungry Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychopath Category:Dictator Category:Empowered Villains Category:Amoral Category:Nihilists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Social Darwinists Category:Immortals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Hegemony Category:Humanoid Category:Genderless Category:Nemesis Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Fearmongers Category:Trickster Category:Affably Evil Category:Warmonger Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Control Freaks Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Egomaniacs Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:True Neutral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:The Heavy Category:Emotionless Villains